


Skin Hunger

by TeamFreeWill12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Touch, lazy day, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWill12/pseuds/TeamFreeWill12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas spends some time gently worshipping Dean's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Hunger

“It’s called ‘skin hunger,’ Dean.”

They’re spending a lazy morning in bed after a hunt. It’s raining out, there’s no hurry to get up and out, so they’re just lying together, intertwined, listening to the downpour outside, just enjoying being in each other’s presence.

“Hmm?” Dean mumbles through Cas’ hair, which has grown out quite a bit and started to curl. (This is one of the many pieces of Cas’ humanity Dean really enjoys.)

Cas takes a few seconds to answer. He’s concentrating on lightly sweeping his fingertips over Dean’s tattoo. It’s a very important task he’s focused on.

“Skin hunger,” he repeats. “It’s why you like to touch and be touched so much.”

Dean’s forehead wrinkles. “What are you talking about, Cas?” He really hopes this isn’t about to get all emotional and full of feelings. He’s happy not speaking. It’s too early for too much feeling.

Cas takes more time to answer, his attention on the bits of skin he’s worshipping with his fingers. When he speaks, he keeps the same low tone, on the verge of monotony, with the tiniest bit of inflection. He doesn’t want to upset the warm man lying beneath him—he’s enjoying the morning, and Dean is warm—but he just wants Dean to be ok with the fact that he’s a cuddle whore, as Sam once said.

“I know that there wasn’t a lot of positive touch in your life after your mother died—”

Dean’s whole face wrinkles as he starts to shift. “C’mon, Cas.”

Cas refuses to move, keeps himself firmly planted so Dean can’t move. He keeps his voice low, tone even, keeps his fingers brushing over the skin beneath him. He doesn’t speak again until Dean is once more relaxed beneath him.

“The power of touch is magical, Dean.” He stops stroking and plants a soft kiss on Dean’s shoulder. “It works wonders for healing. It lifts you up, it grounds you. It some particular cases, touch shows just how much you mean to others.” To prove his point, Cas lovingly caressed Dean’s cheek with one knuckle, a soft kiss falling below his ear.

The kisses and touches don’t stop. “Touch is very important to you, almost sacred. It’s not something you do easily, but when you do reach out, when you do touch, it’s important, it’s amazing, it’s beautiful. When you touch your brother—”

“This is not the time to be talking about Sam, Cas,” Dean grumps.

Cas swallows a smile and continues speaking. “When you touch your brother, you show just how important he is to you and how much you care about him.”

He scoots over and presses a light kiss over Dean’s heart. “When you touch me, you show me just how important I am to you and how much you care about me.” His fingers softly move down Dean’s arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“When I touch you, it’s the same.” His eyes follow his fingers as they find Dean’s hand and stroke each individual finger, softly, slowly, trying to convey his message subliminally. “Every touch between us is important, full of gravity. And I see how important, how necessary, these touches can be to you.”

“Cas? What are you doing?” Dean sounds slightly upset. He wasn’t expecting this.

But Cas doesn’t raise his voice, doesn’t stop speaking or touching. “Before this, before us, I knew how you were with other partners. You were sweet, grateful, greedy, so beautiful and giving, even to those you would only know for a few short hours…”

Dean’s face puckered. “I don’t like the way that sounds. And how do you know about any of that, anyway?”

Cas doesn’t answer, just watches the paths his fingers take as he lightly traces words in Enochian on Dean’s belly. _My love. My beautiful, amazing love. Thank you._

He doesn’t need to answer. Dean knows the answer. He knows that Cas knows _everything_ there is to know about him.

Dean breaks the long silence. “It’s different with you, you do know that, right?”

Cas’ hair brushes against Dean’s chin as he nods.

“I know. You show me with every look, with every breath, with every touch.” He smiles against Dean’s chest. “You are so much more than I deserve, and you’re everything I never knew I wanted or needed.”

Dean’s breath catches. It’s the same for him. It’s just hard for him to say.

“I know it’s hard for you to communicate things like this verbally, and it’s ok.”

(See? Cas just _gets_ him.)

The soft touching and caressing hasn’t stopped. The moist kisses here and there feel amazing.

“That’s why I’m glad we have this. This time together, when we’re alone, whether we’re being sexually intimate or just like this…It’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced. _You_ are the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced.”

Another kiss lands on Dean’s collarbone. He’s starting to get a little embarrassed by Cas’ words, and even a little by his almost worshipful touches.

“I know that sometimes you get embarrassed if I touch you in public—”

Dean tries to sit up. “Cas—”

He holds the man down, bringing his arm across Dean’s chest. “I know it’s not because of _us_ , but because you aren’t used to being openly affectionate. And I understand that completely, I do. I sometimes see you start to reach out, but then you withdraw, hesitant to touch.” Cas lifts his head, blue meeting green. “I just want you to know, if you’re questioning _me_ , then you don’t have to hesitate. I’m just as hungry as you are, and I like this just as much, if not more. You are beautiful, generous, so amazing. If you need to give or to receive, I am there. There will never be a time when I would refuse the touch of your hands, your lips. I’m just as greedy as you are.”

His lips curved sweetly as he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Dean’s lips before returning to his comfortable spot with his head on Dean’s chest. His smile widened as Dean embraced him and kissed his hair.

“Skin hunger? Now you’re just makin’ stuff up.”

Rainy days are beautiful days.


End file.
